


Feather Light

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bobby is straight until suddenly he's not, canon with a slight au, surprise love confession, the ofc is only mentioned she doesn't actually appear in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Every person in the world is born with a unique tattoo, their calling card in the game of love. One day Bobby finds his skin marked with the tattoo of the person he's fallen in love with. The only problem is that it doesn't belong to his girlfriend—it belongs to Hanbin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post I came across on Tumblr, contemplating a reality where every person in the world is born with their own unique tattoo, and when you fall in love with someone, their tattoo shows up suddenly on your skin. You can't remove it, it's there for life. Naturally, Double B came to mind. ♥
> 
> Quick thanks to my BFF ZombieCheeze for the title. ♥

Life as an idol isn't really that bad. Sure, you lose a lot of normal experiences, and sometimes Bobby is certain he'd give his left kidney for one single normal weekend without the added stress of idol life, but really, it could be worse.  
  
Of course he's probably just saying that because he has a date. With a girl. He doesn't even have to sneak around about it, because Yang has secretly lifted their dating ban under the provision that they all “be smart about it”. One fuck up and everyone is back under lock and key.  
  
So he's been smart about it. His girlfriend, Nayeon, was a school friend of Jennie's, so she understands the need for secrecy. They'd hung out a few times before making it official and Bobby had been smitten from the first meeting. Nayeon is everything he's been looking for: she's strong willed, has her own opinions, never hesitates in making decisions for them, and she's every bit as into his music as he is.  
  
Perfect partner, in his opinion.  
  
Bobby kicks his covers off of his legs, sitting up in bed and stretching. He leans forward, hands sliding down his legs to grab at his feet. His fingers trace over the bear claw tattoo on his ankle, the one that's been there since birth. Sometimes he wonders how many girls have a matching one, how far away the furthest one is. It's kind of sad to think about, the fact that there are probably loads of girls that he'll never meet, but who've fallen in love with him anyway.  
  
His bear claw is still the only tattoo he has. He's always been surprised that the tulip of his second girlfriend hadn't shown up on him when they'd been dating. He'd been certain at the time that he'd been in love with her, even though he'd only been 15.  
  
He's expecting to see a second tattoo any day now, Nayeon's tiger tail. He'd loved it the second she'd shown it to him—he thinks it's perfect for her. Maybe it's a little early for love to manifest in the physical form, but he thinks he knows his own mind well enough to understand his feelings these days. Even though he hasn't said it to her yet, he feels it.  
  
Maybe today will be the day.  
  
They have a date today after all—lunch at a barbeque place followed by an afternoon at the Han River, listening to music and writing rhymes. She'd asked him for help in writing and he's only too eager to give it, curious to see what sort of lines she's come up with. It'll be nice to write and get her take on things, because her energy is so different from everyone else he works with.  
  
But the date is three hours away and he's hungry right now. Luckily Yunhyeong's in the kitchen, making himself breakfast. Bobby's only too quick to take advantage of his generous disposition.  
  
“Whatever you're making, make me some too!”  
  
Yunhyeong turns to him with a scowl. “I'm not your mother, Bobby!”  
  
“Of course not,” Bobby replies with a grin, “if you were my mother, I'd have said please!”  
  
Yunhyeong turns back to the stove and Bobby can tell he's trying not to laugh despite being a little annoyed with Bobby’s rude morning greeting. He leaves him to cooking and sits at the kitchen table, thumbing through his phone. He's got a message from Minho, complaining about Seunghoon's dog and his poor attempts at house breaking him. A year in and the dog still pisses in Minho's room. Bobby laughs and shoots him a message filled with nothing but laughing emoticons.  
  
A few back and forth jabs with Minho later and Yunhyeong is plating a dish for him, so Bobby gets up to help. Yunhyeong looks a little too pleased with himself and suddenly Bobby's wondering what he's done to his food. Probably added more pepper than Bobby likes. They sit down together to eat and one bite is all it takes for the answer to appear.  
  
As expected—too peppery. It's not inedible, just toeing the line. Bobby will still eat it because he's lazy, and Yunhyeong knows that.  
  
Still, Bobby has to give him points for fighting back. He swallows a mouthful before looking at Yunhyeong, who's silently watching him.  
  
“Fine, you win. I'll ask more politely next time!”  
  
Yunhyeong grins and takes a sip of water. “That's all I ask! So, what's on the agenda today? Rare free day and all.”  
  
“Meeting Nayeon for lunch,” Bobby answers, “Han River after that!”  
  
Yunhyeong smiles at the news, genuinely happy for him. “Nice! Just remember—be smart about it!” He gives a decent impression of Yang, which makes Bobby laugh.  
  
“Yes, dad!” Bobby takes another bite and grimaces at the pepper. “You seen Hanbin this morning? Or is he still in bed?”  
  
“No, he left about an hour ago? Don't worry, I made him eat before leaving.”  
  
Bobby grins. Hanbin's diet has always been a source of concern for them all (not so much the content—moreso the lack of content when he's busy, which he usually is) and Yunhyeong has taken up the charge of feeding him whenever possible. Bobby feeds him too, but it's usually unhealthy snacks, so not really much of a help.  
  
“Where did he go? He didn't mention any plans yesterday.”  
  
Yunhyeong frowns. “Where do you think he went? Studio.”  
  
“What?! It's a free day! He shouldn't be working.” Bobby drops his chopsticks and picks up his phone, texts a scolding message to his leader.  
  
_'wtf u doin at the studio?? free day go enjoy urself'  
  
_ It doesn't take long for Hanbin to respond, and Bobby's rolling his eyes at the reply.  
  
_'Creativity doesn't take days off hyung!'  
  
'wtf u nerd, u r makin us look bad'_  
  
Bobby lays his phone down to take another bite, but Hanbin's reply is lightning quick.  
  
_'Stop bothering me, I have a hit song to write! ;)'  
  
_ Bobby isn't wanting to take no for an answer, though.  
  
_'srsly! im goin for bbq wit nayeon, han river after, u shud come!'  
  
_ He takes a sip of water and waits for the response, wonders how Hanbin will take it. Unfortunately he takes it as poorly as Bobby expects.  
  
_'No thanks. Enjoy yourself.'  
  
__'srsly bro come join! im helpin nayeon wit lyrics, u shud come too, shed be down n she wants to meet u'  
  
__'I'm busy. Talk later.'  
  
_ Bobby frowns at the conversation. Usually Hanbin doesn't end them so abruptly like this. If he really was in the middle of working on a song, he wouldn't have even answered in the first place, so Bobby knows that “being busy” isn't what's got Hanbin in a fit.  
  
The problem is Nayeon. Ever since Bobby had started dating her, Hanbin has slowly begun to pull away from him. He figures it's jealousy, because Hanbin is terrible with girls, has still never gone on a single date despite nearly everyone trying to set him up (Jennie and Jisoo both have gone through their entire contact lists, but Hanbin always turns them down, citing something he doesn't like, or using the excuse of work).  
  
It's not like Bobby waves Nayeon in his face. He doesn't talk about her nearly as much as he wants to, and he doesn't even get to see her that often. In fact, every single time he does meet with her he tries to get Hanbin to come along. He's certain that if Hanbin just meets her he'll get over his issues. They're practically twins, after all—Nayeon is exceptionally similar to Hanbin, except that she has tits and no dick. Bobby has a specific _type_ and it just so happens that Hanbin has the same personality that he likes in a girl.  
  
But every time Bobby asks him to come along, Hanbin turns down the offer and gets quiet, almost like he's offended. Bobby feels bad, even though he knows he isn't doing anything wrong. He just wants Hanbin to like his girlfriend—he wants them to be friends. But Hanbin keeps refusing and Bobby can't help but feel hurt.  
  
“What did he say?” Yunhyeong asks, and it brings Bobby back to reality.  
  
“His usual bullshit,” he replies with a grin, “ _creativity doesn't take days off_.”  
  
Yunhyeong laughs, because they've all heard it before. “We need to get him laid.”  
  
Bobby snorts at the comment. It's a pretty dire situation if even Yunhyeong is calling you out behind your back. “I've been trying! He's too stubborn.”  
  
“Too picky, more like it.”  
  
“True, but we'll get him someone one of these days.” Bobby downs the rest of his breakfast and drains his glass before standing up. “Thanks for breakfast! I gotta go shower and get ready.”  
  
Yunhyeong takes the dishes over to the sink, because he can't help but clean up. “No problem. Have fun later!”  
  
Bobby heads for the bathroom, stripping on the way there, tossing his clothes on the floor. He turns on the water and slips into the hot stream, stands with his head under the spray for a minute, relishing in the heat. His mind drifts to Nayeon, her cute smile and dark eyes. By the end of the shower his thoughts are back on Hanbin, bothered in equal parts by his inability to take a day off and his staunch refusal to meet his girlfriend.  
  
Hanbin is his best friend. There's only so much Bobby can take before he has to resort to drastic measures. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off. He's thinking about sneaking Nayeon into the studio to force a meeting with Hanbin when suddenly he spots something on his hip that was definitely not there yesterday. He looks down at his skin, eyes wide at the fresh tattoo.  
  
Each person is born with their own specific tattoo, and when you fall in love with that person their tattoo shows up on your skin, putting your feelings out there on display for the world to see. Your heart makes a choice and you can't stop it, you can't ever take it back.  
  
He's been expecting this lately, expecting to see a slash of orange and black appear on his skin.  
  
The only problem, though, is that this new tattoo has the wrong colours.  
  
In fact, it's the wrong tattoo altogether.  
  
“JINAN-IE!” Bobby sticks his head out of the door, yelling for Jinhwan in a panic. Maybe he's seeing things. Maybe he's managed to confuse his own brain. Maybe he's just forgotten which tattoo belongs to which person.  
  
Instead of the orange and black of Nayeon's tiger tail, this tattoo is brown and white, and Bobby only knows one person with an eagle feather tattoo.  
  
Jinhwan comes racing down the hall, concerned look on his face, and he shoves Bobby back into the bathroom so he can come in.  
  
“What's wrong?” Jinhwan looks down and notices Bobby clutching a towel at his hip and his eyes shoot back up. “Oh god, Jiwon, please tell me this isn't an STD concern?”  
  
Bobby looks at him in brief confusion before settling on an annoyed glare. “STD? I would be offended by that, but I kind of have a bigger problem right now.”  
  
Jinhwan narrows his eyes and takes in Bobby's appearance once more. “Any reason why you're covering up your hip and not your dick?”  
  
Bobby has the good nature to blush and fix his towel, even though Jinhwan's seen him naked loads of times. “Listen, uh, something kind of showed up on my hip that wasn't there yesterday.”  
  
Jinhwan's expression brightens at the comment. “Tattoo? It's about time, honestly. I thought you'd be happy, though?”  
  
Bobby shakes his head. “Hyung, it's not Nayeon's.”  
  
Jinhwan's face goes blank at the answer. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Jinhwan finally speaks.  
  
“Whose is it?”  
  
Bobby frowns and clutches at the towel, afraid to show him. “Man, this is gonna fuck up everything!” He whines and wonders where it all went wrong. “Honestly, I don't even understand how this happened. I think my brain is confused.” He slumps against the wall and meets Jinhwan's concerned gaze.  
  
“Let me see it.” Jinhwan is calm in the face of Bobby's nerves, and it helps a little.  
  
Bobby sighs and resigns himself to whatever response Jinhwan is going to give him, hoping it'll be supportive, at least. “Okay, but don't freak out.” He slowly peels the towel back, exposing the fresh eagle's feather on his hip.  
  
To Bobby's shock, Jinhwan actually smiles. “Well, there's a surprise.”  
  
“Hyung,” Bobby whines again, “what the fuck do I do?”  
  
Jinhwan smiles and folds his arms over his chest. “Show him.”  
  
He's so calm about it that Bobby feels nothing but confusion. “Show him? Are you crazy? Why the fuck would I do that? He'll flip out! He's already been weird enough with me lately since Nayeon, and now if he sees this?”  
  
Jinhwan's expression doesn't falter. “Trust me, Bobby. _Show him_. It'll be okay.”  
  
Bobby frowns again, confused with Jinhwan's lackadaisical response. This is a huge problem, and Jinhwan almost seems to be treating it like a joke. Bobby is a bundle of confusion and nervous energy, wondering what on earth he's supposed to do with this new development. He’s still not comprehending what it actually means, this new tattoo, still can’t wrap his head around it, because he’s 100% straight, has always been straight. He is _not_ into guys.  
  
Except that now he’s got this tattoo etched into his skin that belongs to a guy. There's no way this can have a happy resolution.  
  
Jinhwan reaches out to lay a hand on Bobby's shoulder. “Seriously, Bobby, if you want my advice, I would go to the studio _right now_ and show that to him.” He pulls away and heads for the bathroom door, stopping to look back at Bobby. “It'll be fine, I promise.” He winks at him before leaving him alone again.  
  
Bobby doesn't move, leans back against the wall and shivers despite the lingering steam. He feels more confused than ever, Jinhwan's advice not sitting well with him. But Jinhwan never gives advice without good reason, so now it's on Bobby to decide what to do with it.  
  
First things first, though—he has a date to cancel.  
  
~  
  
“Knock knock, guess who?”  
  
Hanbin shakes his head at the greeting, half annoyed by the intrusion but also half happy because of who it is. He's been feeling guilty ever since his abrupt texting with Bobby earlier. He didn't mean to be cold, but listening to Bobby talk about Nayeon is always difficult for him.  
  
He wants to be happy for him, honestly he does. Bobby deserves to be happy, deserves to be with someone who can make him happy, and he's seemed happy with Nayeon. Hanbin _is_ happy for him— _kind of_. But he's terrible at hiding his feelings (okay he's actually great at pretending to have no feelings at all, it's more that he's terrible at pretending to be happy) so the more Bobby tells him about Nayeon, the less Hanbin wants to listen.  
  
In short he's jealous. He knows that Bobby must realize that, though Hanbin doesn't think he really understands where the jealousy comes from, because Bobby's been trying to set him up with girls for months, now. He's not sure how many more he needs to turn down before Bobby gets the message. The girls are all great, but they have the same problem.  
  
Too much estrogen, not enough testosterone.  
  
He keeps his eyes on the computer screen, even though all he wants to do is stare at Bobby. “If you're here to try and drag me out, I'll kill you. I've got a great track nearly done, I'm positive Yang's going to want it on the album.”  
  
Bobby sits down next to him, shoulders touching, and Hanbin's happy he's wearing a hoodie because the contact gives him goosebumps.  
  
“God, Hanbin, this is depressing.”  
  
Hanbin laughs—it's a sad song. “Ikonics will eat it up, though! See that line, _baby come back to me, baby just stay with me_? I'm gonna get Donghyuk and Junhoe to echo it back at each other, high and low tone. They're gonna cry.”  
  
Bobby laughs. “You're a monster, Hanbin.”  
  
“Always the Beast, never the Prince.” Hanbin answers, and it makes Bobby laugh even harder, which in turn makes Hanbin laugh, and suddenly the realization hits Bobby like a baseball bat to the head. Nothing is confused. His heart does have it right—he's just never understood the feelings for what they were.  
  
“Listen,” Bobby starts, hand clutching nervously at his knee, “I did come here to talk to you.”  
  
Hanbin sighs and debates his options. He could pause what he's doing and talk, or he can plead work and promise to talk later, which wouldn't even be a lie because Bobby can see the work right in front of him.  
  
“I know you're working, but I really need to tell you something.”  
  
Hanbin frowns, certain Bobby wants to talk about Nayeon. He's been expecting it since the texts, really. He knows he ought to apologize for continually giving Bobby the cold shoulder about her, but he can't help it.  
  
“What's the problem?” He asks, cringing at his cold tone. He'll humour Bobby long enough to make sure the conversation isn't actually about something else before pleading a reprieve for work.  
  
Bobby frowns at Hanbin's abrupt shift in tone. It's going poorly already. Time to just dive in and tell him. “I was having a shower earlier, and happened to notice something new.”  
  
_Fuck._ Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek and feels his chest compressing inwards, trying to keep his emotions in check. He knows exactly where this is going, and the last thing he wants to hear about is Nayeon's mark on Bobby's skin. “That's nice.” His answer is abrupt and cold because it's better than nothing at all, he tells himself.  
  
Bobby swallows nervously, wonders if he's making a mistake. But Jinhwan had been certain...  
  
“I uh, have a new tattoo.”  
  
Hanbin nods and blinks to keep tears from forming in the corners of his eyes. “That's great, happy for you.” He can't look at Bobby, though, can't bring himself to do it even though he knows he should. He's supposed to be Bobby's best friend. If he keeps showing him his back like this, won't Bobby start looking to someone else?  
  
“Hanbin,” Bobby realizes then that Hanbin probably has the wrong idea, but he's not sure how to fix it.  
  
“Hyung seriously, I'm happy for you, but you're kind of killing my sad song vibe right now with your happy news. So, let's talk later? I have work to do.” Hanbin can't do anything but cut him off entirely right now, because this is more than he can handle with Bobby right in front of him.  
  
Bobby feels frustrated with the situation—how is he supposed to tell Hanbin the truth if he's being shut out completely? Maybe he should wait for later, though, because Hanbin _is_ in the middle of a song, and what if Bobby completely ruins his creative mood with his bombshell? Hanbin has been constantly working on songs for their second album. Bobby shouldn't ruin his work for his own personal reasons.  
  
“Ah right, I guess you have a point,” Bobby replies, though it makes his heart ache and his eyes water. “I do need to talk to you later, though, okay? Promise me?”  
  
Hanbin nods, glances at Bobby briefly but doesn’t meet his eyes. “Promise. I'll text you when I'm done.”  
  
“'Kay. Well, later, then,” Bobby stands up and lays a hand on Hanbin's head for a moment, ruffles his hair gently before heading for the door, feeling defeated and a little angry with himself. He's botched this attempt terribly, he can see it now as he makes his way up to the sixth floor patio. It's thankfully empty, and he sinks down into one of the couches and digs out his phone.  
  
He already feels like crap for cancelling on Nayeon earlier (he's told her that Hanbin had called him in to help on a song at Yang's direction, which she bought because she trusts him) and now he has to spend the next few hours worrying himself sick over how Hanbin is going to respond to his revelation.  
  
He texts Jinhwan, because he's in serious need of some sympathy.  
  
_'culdnt do it hyung'  
  
_ Jinhwan's reply is immediate, like he's been waiting for news.  
  
_'what?'  
  
__'tried telling hanbin but he wasnt interested n he was workin on a song so i culdnt bother him'  
  
__'JIWON! i told you to show him, not tell him! get your butt back in there and do it!'  
  
_ Bobby's surprised at the message, confused by Jinhwan's desperation for him to tell Hanbin about the tattoo. What does he know that Bobby doesn't?  
  
_'i cant hes got a good song goin, ill do it later'  
  
__'DO IT NOW! dont make me come over there on my day off, because i will!'  
  
_ Bobby stares at the last text, wonders if he should just ask Jinhwan what he knows, but he knows that Jinhwan won't tell him even if there is anything to tell. He doesn't answer the text, just sits back and thinks, tries to make sense of everything.  
  
He flips through pictures on his phone and the further back he goes, the more obvious it is. For every picture of Nayeon on his phone he's got at least two of Hanbin, random pictures when he's not paying attention, when he's focused on something else. Bobby has never been sure why he takes so many of them (blackmail, he tells himself, but none of the pictures are blackmail quality) but he sees every reason now.  
  
The way Hanbin would focus on some small detail, only to smile unabashedly when Bobby would call him on it, cute expression always caught on camera. Nearly every pair of pictures is the same—focused Hanbin, followed by smiling Hanbin, there’s got to be at least twenty sets of them. The pictures make Bobby feel calm and happy, because in them Hanbin is calm and happy.  
  
God, it's so _obvious_. He feels like an idiot for not seeing it until now.  
  
He spends half an hour sitting there, scrolling through pictures of Hanbin, and he feels so at ease with his feelings, confident that his new tattoo is definitely not a mistake. When he reaches the end of his camera roll he decides to go back to the studio, back to Hanbin, intent on baring his soul to him in hopes of understanding. Even if Hanbin doesn't return his feelings, Bobby wants to make sure he's okay with them.  
  
He reaches the studio and slips in again, shuts the door behind him. The sound makes Hanbin look up, noticing Bobby finally.  
  
“Did you forget something?”  
  
Bobby takes a deep breath, decides to go for it. “I know you said we could talk later, but I really need to talk to you now.”  
  
Hanbin frowns and sits back in his chair. Technically he's got time, because he just finished the song. The added heartache of knowing that Bobby's feelings for Nayeon were legitimized by that stupid tattoo has done wonders for his artistry. He still doesn't want to face him right now, though. The hurt is still too fresh.  
  
“Look, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, but I'm busy. We can't have a comeback without songs, and that's my responsibility. So unless you don't want us to have a comeback, and fuck you have Mobb now anyway so maybe you're not as concerned as the rest of us, but I kind of need to work when the mood hits me. So please leave me alone and let me write.”  
  
Bobby bites the inside of his cheek at the harshness of Hanbin's answer. _Don't take it personally, he gets grumpy when you interrupt his writing._ “Hanbin, would you just listen to me please?”  
  
Hanbin shakes his head, wondering why Bobby is pushing so hard anyway. God, is this stupid relationship really that important to him?! Obviously, if he has her fucking tattoo. “Can this really not wait for later?” He asks, because he isn't sure how he can manage to listen without breaking down.  
  
“It's not what you think, please just look at it?” Bobby pleads as undoes the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper. That gets Hanbin's attention.  
  
Of course, her tattoo is on his hip. _Of course!_ “Um, I really don't get why this is so important—”  
  
He freezes when his eyes fall on the tattoo.  
  
_His_ tattoo. The eagle feather that’s been on Hanbin’s ankle since the day he was born.  
  
Bobby silently waits for Hanbin to take it in, waits for an answer. When no answer comes, when Hanbin simply looks back at the computer screen, hand tapping nervously over his heart, Bobby fixes his pants and wishes he could take it all back. He can't lose Hanbin over this— _he can't_.  
  
“Hanbin, honestly, it came as a surprise to me this morning. But listen, I know it's weird and all but I promise you it won't change anything, okay? It won't, I won't act any different around you, okay? I promise.” Bobby wants to go to him, wants to wrap Hanbin up in his arms and reassure him that despite his feelings nothing will change. But what if Hanbin doesn't want to touch him now? What if he's repulsed at the idea? What if Bobby is losing him right at this very instant?  
  
“Please, Hanbin, don't be upset.”  
  
Hanbin finally looks at him then, takes in Bobby's terrified expression. He stands up and shakes his head, desperate to fix this before it gets worse. “Jiwon, no, listen, you have it wrong. I--” he doesn't have the words to explain, so instead he unzips his own jeans, tugs them down over the exact same hip Bobby has just exposed to him.  
  
And there, on Hanbin's skin, fresh as the day it had appeared five years ago, is Bobby's bear claw.  
  
Bobby stares at it, shocked at the sight. “How long have you had that?”  
  
Hanbin does his pants back up before answering, trying to control his breathing because this is all a little much right now. “Three months after I met you, is when it showed up.”  
  
Bobby's heart drops into his stomach. Five _years_? Hanbin has been in love with him for _five years_ , and he's never known? “Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
Hanbin actually laughs, though it's not exactly a happy laugh. “Why didn't I tell you? Are you kidding me? You used to freak out every time I grabbed your hand, or played with your ear, or hugged you. And I didn't even do those things because I was in love with you, they just come naturally to me.”  
  
Bobby grins at the answer, because Hanbin has a point. “Okay, that's fair.”  
  
Hanbin just stares at him then, and he looks so dejected that Bobby's happy expression dies as quick as it had appeared. “Anyway, it's just, it's been _so long_ , and I just kind of resigned myself that your stupid tattoo would be the only one I ever get, because no matter how many people I think about, they always pale in comparison to you.”  
  
Bobby reaches for him then, pulls Hanbin into his arms and buries his head in Hanbin's neck. It feels right, hugging Hanbin, it makes him feel as calm as he did earlier, flipping through pictures of Hanbin on his phone. He pulls away a moment later but he doesn't go far, holds Hanbin at arms length.  
  
“You know, I think I liked Nayeon so much because she reminded me of you. Like, my brain wouldn't accept that I had feelings for you, cause you're a guy, so instead I found the girl version of you.”  
  
Hanbin smiles at that, and Bobby feels all the tension lift away from his body.  
  
“That sounds like something your brain would do,” Hanbin whispers, a fond smile on his face.  
  
Bobby smiles back at him. “Listen, now that I'm not confused about my feelings anymore...”  
  
“What?” Hanbin asks, swallowing nervously. Five years he's waited for this, given up hope on it ever happening, yet here they are.  
  
It feels like it’s happening too fast, but Hanbin doesn’t know how to slow it down.  
  
Bobby reaches a hand out, closing around the back of Hanbin's neck. “Well, I was supposed to go on a date today.”  
  
Hanbin smiles at the contact, still can't believe it's actually happening. “Mm, barbeque and the Han River?”  
  
Bobby nods. “Kinda hoping that can still happen. What do you think?”  
  
Hanbin leans forward suddenly, five years worth of frayed nerves and hidden feelings manifesting in a surprise kiss. Bobby kisses him back right away, though, brings his hands up to Hanbin's cheeks and rubs his thumbs over Hanbin's skin, tongue prodding at Hanbin's lips until they open and grant him access. They kiss for a bit, and when they finally pull apart Hanbin is all smiles.  
  
“Okay, let's do it. Just as long as we still work on lyrics, though?"  
  
Bobby grins and holds Hanbin close to his chest, kisses the tip of his nose. “Okay, but they have to be for a happy song this time!”  
  
Hanbin grins back. “Deal.”


End file.
